The present disclosure relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hybrid Miscanthus originated as a cross from Miscanthus sacchariflorus (♀, 4n)×M. sinensis (♂, 2n) plants and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘MBS 7001.’ ‘MBS 700’ represents a new cultivar of Miscanthus species, a perennial grass which is grown for biomass production, landscape use and ornamental value.
‘MBS 7001’, also known as ‘Nagara’, was selected for its vigorous growth from a selection field which was established from seedlings. The seedlings were obtained from seeds of a polycross of Miscanthus sacchariflorus (♀, 4n) and M. sinensis (♂, 2n) plants. ‘MBS 7001’ is a sterile triploid plant; hence, it cannot be reproduced sexually. ‘MBS 7001’ was generated by crossing a single large-stemmed M. sacchariflorus genotype from Japan (accession No.: 93M0005064, ploidy: 4x) as a female parent with a population of 15 M. sinensis plants as pollen donors (accession Nos.: 93m0146002, 92M0179020, 92M0179017, 93M0147009,  92M0179016, 93m0146012, 93M0144001, 93m0146017, 92m0086, 92m0179015, 93m0146001, 93M0084,  93m0006005, 93M0006003, and 93m0007212; ploidy: 2x). From this cross, 158 seedlings were obtained and planted in a field. Based on field observations, one triploid variety having high biomass was selected and designated as ‘MBS 7001’.
‘MBS 7001’ of the present application is an about 95% to 100% sterile genotype, and is almost completely self and cross incompatible. Miscanthus variety ‘MBS 7002’ disclosed in the co-pending U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 12/387,429 is 100% fertile, and is about 95% to 100% self incompatible, and 95% to 100% cross compatible. Miscanthus variety ‘MBS 1002’ disclosed in the co-pending U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 12/584,496 is 100% fertile, and is about 95% to 100% self incompatible, and 95% to 100% cross compatible.
The plant was asexually reproduced from sterile rhizome buds in Klein-Wanzleben, Germany by the inventor. The shoot material was propagated on rooting media and the rooted plantlets were planted into pots in the greenhouse. The plants were planted into the field after one cold period. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.